


별의 순환

by magistralucis (Solitary_Shadow)



Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF, Justice (Band)
Genre: Bittersweet, Gen, High School AU, Literary References, M/M, Male Friendship, Philosophy, Platonic Relationships, philosophical, 생각보다 무거운 이야기는 아닐 겁니다 ㅋㅋㅋ, 오랜 친구 둘이 앉아서 하라는 음악은 안하고 10년동안 철학에 대해서만 노닥거리는 이야기, 한국어로 태그달아도 누가 읽긴 할까
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23628514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solitary_Shadow/pseuds/magistralucis
Summary: 「 영원하다는 건 분명, 굉장히 슬픈 일이야. 」(이 세상에 영원이란 게 있을까요. 순간순간 지속되는 영원일까요, 운명의 굴레 같은 법칙일까요."On'n'On"의 거장들에게 그 이야기를 맏겨봅니다. 자비에 + 가스파르, 플라토닉한 관계에요. 심오하고도 따듯한 이야기, 읽어 주시면 감사하겠습니다. )
Relationships: Gaspard Augé/Xavier de Rosnay
Kudos: 2





	별의 순환

**Author's Note:**

> AO3에 한국어 소설을 투고하는 건 항상 까다로운 일이죠. 아무래도 영어가 한참 우세다 보니 묻히기 일쑤라서, 누가 읽어준다는 보장도 없으니... 그래도 한번 올려볼랍니다. 예전에도 올려본 경험은 있으니까요 ㅎㅎ 그때보단 문체가 나아졌기를 바랍니다.
> 
> 영국 사는 한국인입니다. 한국어로 글쓰는 게 익숙하지 않아서 거의 항상 영어로 활동하고 있지만, 아주 가끔 뭐랄까. 필이 꽂힙니다 ㅋㅋ  
> 이 글은 저스티스의 'On'n'On'에 영감을 받아 쓰게 됬습니다. 예전에 한 번 집중분석해봤기도 한 곡인데, 제 최애곡이며, 저스티스가 만든 가장 완벽한 곡이에요. 제가 생각하기엔 'On'n'On' 하나를 만들었다는 걸로도 이 듀오의 가치는 무한합니다. 가사가 워낙 난해하긴 한데, 일단 풀어쓰면 (특히 중세신화/신학/철학에 익숙한 분들은) 'On'n'On'이 엄청난 명작이라는 것을 알아보실 수 있습니다!! 조금이라도 그것에 찬사를 바치고 싶어 끄적여 봤습니다 ㅎㅎ
> 
> (고작 끄적이는데 2주씩이나 걸리다니... 나 진짜 한국사람 맞나...)

"별님으로 태어날 일은 없어서 다행이지 뭐야."

처음부터 특이한 아이라고 생각했다.

자비에에 대해 생각할 때마다 가스파르는 어렴풋이 기억상실증에 걸린 느낌이 들곤 했다. 몇년 전 친구가 되었는지, 그때 그는 몇 살이었는지, 집 뒤의 언덕에서 금요일 밤마다 이렇게 시간을 보내게 된 게 언제부터였는지. 하나같이 확실한 정답이 있어야 할 의문들이었으나, 왠지 항상 가물가물했다.  
그런데도 어떤 기억들은 낙뢰마냥 뚜렷했다. 그것들을 기반으로 가스파르가 낸 결론은 -

"은유적으로 돌려 말하는 거겠지만-"

하나, 자비에라는 소년의 이미지는 구체적인 사실이나 실체에 얽매이지 않으며,

"아니. 진짜 별이야."

그리고 둘, 그가 꽤나 별종이었다는 것이다.

교문에서 처음 만났었다.  
중학교의 기억은 벌써 많이 희미해져 있었지만, 그것만은 가스파르의 마음 깊이 각인되어 있었다. 자비에밖에 건진 게 없어서 그랬을까.  
그래. 그 여름날, 자비에는 교문 앞에 하염없이 서 있었다. 그곳에 있었던 진짜 이유는 명확히 대답해 준 적이 없지만, 어쨋든 그 날 가스파르는 그를 다른 사람으로 착각했었고, 그것도 하필 당시의 여자친구로 착각했었다.

착한 아이였었다. 얼굴은 오래 전 잊어버렸지만.  
쿨하게 손만 잡으려 했던 것 뿐인데.

삶은 생각대로 풀리지 않는다. 그리고 생각보다 빨리 복잡해진다. 그나마 어린 소년 소녀들도 예외는 아니다.  
사람 한 번 혼동했다고 가스파르의 인생이 영원히 바뀌어 버렸다. 그의 여자친구마냥 갸름했던 자비에의 손을 붙잡을 때부터, 그의 놀란 표정에 괜히 자신이 더 놀라 나자빠진 순간부터. 둘의 우정은 그렇게 싹을 틔었고, 가스파르는 그 길로 일반인보다 조금 더 특이한 삶을 살게 되었다.  
물론 학생 시절에는 몰랐다. 그 사건이 있었던 날, 가스파르는 그저 자비에와의 오해를 풀고 사과했을 뿐이었다. (거기서 여자친구도 잊고 한참 노닥거렸다는 것, 그리고 자비에는 그날부터 교문에서 그를 기다리고 있었다는 것이 심상치 않았지만 말이다.) 그 만남이 그렇게 중요했다는 걸 이해한 건 오랜 시간이 지나서였고, 자신의 인생이 얼마나 엄청나고 유별나게 될지를 깨달은 건 더 훗날이었다. 겨우 3-4년 지난 지금, 중요한 것은 그와의 첫 만남, 함께 보낸 시간들, 그리고 오늘 밤 그의 요상한 태도였다. "태어난다니... 윤회 같은 걸 말하는 건가?"

자비에는 무심한듯 어깨를 으쓱했다. "비슷할지도."

도무지 대답이 나올 앵글이 아니다. 가스파르는 가만히 앉아 하늘을 보다가, 몸을 일으켜 맥주를 한 캔 땄다. 자비에한테도 권했지만 소년은 가만히 고개를 저었다.  
별일이다. 그리고 곤란하다. 같이 맥주나 마시자던 제안을 먼저 건넨 게 누구던가. 가스파르의 성격상, 혼자 머쓱하게 있기 싫어 아예 다 마셔버리게 될지도 모르는 일이었다.

"별님이라..."

뭐 그건 그렇다 치고. 일단은 자비에가 뭘 말하고 싶은지 이해하고 싶었다. 두 소년 다 나이에 비해 성숙하긴 했지만, 이런 애매모호한 발언을 하는 건 오히려 가스파르의 몫이였었다. 자신의 부모님은 엄격한 자비에의 부모님과 달리 굉장히 세심스러운 분들이었고, 어렸을 때부터 미술품에 둘러쌓여 자란 데다가 한 번도 창작의 자유를 방해받지 않았던 그였다. 자비에의 세살 연상이라는 이유로 철학이든 문학평론이든 학술적 컨셉에도 더 익숙했기에 더 그랬다.  
그래봤자 고등학생이었지만.

별이라. 캔 안에서 맥주거품이 톡톡거리며 가라앉는다. 자비에야 나름대로 심각했지만, 가스파르가 보기에는 비유든 실제든 아예 걱정할 일이 아닌 것 같았다. 이름하여 인간, 호모 사피엔스 사피엔스가 진짜 '별'로 '태어난'다는 것은 있을 수 없는 일이니까. 솔직히 윤회나 부활 같은게 있기는 한건지조차 모른다.  
영어로 바꿔서 「스타 (star)」가 될 순 있겠다. 자비에가 그걸 원할지는 모르지만, 세상은 넓고 가능성은 많았다. 이왕 말이나 나온 김에 슈퍼스타나 되어볼까, 로즈네! 라고 한바탕 웃어볼 생각도 했지만, 왠지 눈치없는 말장난밖에 되지 않을 것 같아 그만두었다. 그래, 정 그렇다면 같이 공감해보지, 뭐.

"굉장히 쓸쓸하긴 하겠네. 별이 된다면." 자비에가 그를 의외라는 듯 쳐다봤다. "일단 너무 멀어. 지구에선 별이 하늘에 촘촘히 박혀있는 것처럼 보이지만, 사실은 하나같이 몇만 광년씩 떨어져 있고 말야. 게다가 누구의 도움도 없이 스스로 태워 빛을 내야만 해. 아무리 밝게 빛난다 해도, 우리가 볼 수 있는건 저렇게 작은 불꽃밖에 없는데 말이지. 뭐, 우리 입장이야 워낙 제한되어 있긴 하지만. 행성 두어개라도 딸려있지 않으면 지독하게 외로울 거 같지 않아? 생각해보면 말야, 별은 그저 외톨이로 우주공간에 박혀 영겹의 시간을 보내야 하는 불쌍한 돌덩어리에 지나지-"

"뭔 소리야."

거 참. 자비에만큼 핀트를 확 끊는데 재주있는 사람은 드물 것이다. 가스파르는 말문이 막혀 가만히 있다가 맥주캔을 입에 대었다.  
아무리 생각해도 골때린 녀석이었다. 자비에는 그의 사정을 아는지 모르는지, 곁에서 얄밉게 피식대고만 있었다. "무슨 말도 안되는 생각을... 천체 따위에 무슨 감정이 있다고." 그의 가느다란 손가락이 가스파르의 후드티를 콕 찌른다. "여기 봐봐. 감상주의 묻으셨네."

아니 그럼 이따위 생뚱맞은 대화를 시작한 너님은 뭐가 되는데요.  
생각이야 그렇게 했지만, 실제로 말하진 않았다. 자비에는 원래 그런 아이였으니까. 겉보기에는 껄렁거리면서도 진지한 이야기를 할때는 한참 진지했으며, 한편 가끔은 아주 대놓고 엿먹이려고 하는 듯 가스파르를 당혹시켰다. 이런 친구가 있는데 원수 따위가 필요하겠는가.

하지만 그러면서도 자비에는 달랐기에 희망을 걸어본 것이었다. 청소년들이야 다 어딘가 생뚱맞은 점이 있는 법이지만, 자비에는 아무리 유별난 행동을 하더라도 항상 명확한 요점을 마음에 두고 말하는 성격이었다. 결코 쓸데없이 말을 낭비하는 일이 없었단 것이다. 적어도 지금까지는. 아무리 생각해도 그가 왜 이 대화를 시작했는지 도저히 짚어낼 수가 없었다. 하필 오늘 밤, 그의 한계를 가스파르에게 보여준 걸까.

"간만에 감정이입하고 있었는데 퇴짜놓기야. 불친절하긴." 가스파르 역시 가볍게 퇴짜만 놓을려고 했는데, 생각할수록 점점 어이가 없어서 볼멘소리가 터져나왔다. "슬프거나 무서워서 그런게 아니면 애초부터 별이 될 수 없어서 다행이다, 라는 말이 어떻게 나올 수가 있는데? 뭔가 감정적인 투자가 있으니까 그런 소릴 하는 거 아냐. '별로 태어날 일은 없으니 안심해'라고 답은 정해졌으니 넌 말만 하라는 뜻이었냐?"

"워워. 너무 현실적으로 분석할 필요는 없잖아."

뭐야 그럼, 엄청 깊은 뜻이 있는 것처럼 말해놓고는. 물론 역시 입에 담지는 않았다. "그럼 그냥 느낌인거지. 한 순간의 사색."

"그래, 느낌이야. 정확히 말하자면, 유감."

이건 또 무슨 뜻일까. 그러나 이번에는 물어볼 기회가 없었다. 그가 입을 떼기도 전에 자비에는 고개를 젓고, 힘없이 웃어 보이며 하늘을 가리켰다.

"네 말이 맞아. 내가 별로 태어날 일은 없지. 하지만 내가 별로 태어난다는 개념 자체를 안타까워하는 이유가 그게 불가능하기 때문이란 걸 이해해줬으면 해. 진짜로 된다면 오히려 안 슬플텐데. 아무런 감정도 느낄 수 없을 테니 말야. 별은 슬프지도 않고, 슬플수도 없고, 내가 별을 동정하든 말든 별은 상관하지 않으니까." 소년은 앞머리를 옆으로 쓸어 넘기며 한숨지었다. "하지만 난 그냥 인간이고, 별을 보면 슬퍼져. 별이 가여워서가 아니라, 그 별이 존재하는 시간이 너무 길어서. 여기 지구에서 보이는 별들은 태양을 제외하면, 다들 몇억 광년씩 떨어져 있겠지? 십년도 너무 길고 백년 따위는 사치인 우리가 이해할 수 있는 스케일이 아니야. 인간이 몇십번이나 싸그리 멸종하고 다시 진화해서 문명을 이루는 시간을 잰다고 해도. 그걸 다 합쳐도 별 하나가 존재할 수 있는 시간에 비하면 아무 것도 아니거든. 어쩌면 저 별은 이제 존재하지 않을지도 모르겠네. 내가 먼저 늙어 사라지든, 저 별이 먼저 초신성이 되어 폭발했든 상관 없을 거 아냐. 별은, 그리고 별을 둘러싼 우주는 영원에 가까운 시간동안 존재할 뿐이니까."

"그 단절이 슬픈 거야. 영원함 앞에선 소중한 것이 의미없어지는 것이."

가스파르는 무슨 말이건 하려고 했지만, 말이 나오지 않았다. 그저 묵묵히 자리에 앉아 있을 수 밖에 없었다. 언덕 밑 저 멀리서, 저녁의 첫 번째 가로등이 켜졌다.

"우리가 이해할 수 있는 것들 중에서 가장 영원에 가까운 것들이겠지. 달님, 태양, 수많은 별들. 우주. 다들 너무 오래돼서, 막상 우리한테 중요한 것들은 비교 상대가 아니게 되니까. 새로운 음식을 맛보는 기쁨, 갓 산 책의 냄새, 하루가 시작될때의 드뜬 기분... 영생에선 그런 아름다운 순간이 의미가 있을까? 삶은 짧고 쉽게 부서지기에 더욱 소중하다는 자각이 아예 없는데? 내가 불사의 몸이었다면 견딜 수 없었을꺼야. 전쟁이 나고 나라가 망해도 나 혼자만 멀쩡히 서 있고, 사랑하는 사람들은 기억의 뒷쪽으로 무한히 밀려나. 영원하다는 건 분명, 굉장히 슬픈 일이야."

감상주의에 젖은 건, 내가 아니라 너겠지.  
상황이 조금이라도 달랐다면, 한바탕 골려 줬을지도 모를 일이다. 하지만 자비에의 해명을 듣고 나니 도무지 그럴 수가 없었다. 생각했던 것보다 자비에가 훨씬 진지했기에.

가스파르는 바로 자세를 고치고 심각하게 고민하기 시작했다. 자비에는 얼마나 개인적인 대답을 요구하고 있는 걸까? 겉으로는 꽤나 극단적인 허무주의를 제시한 것 같았지만, 일단 가스파르가 찬성하거나 반대해주기를 기대하지는 않는 것 같았다. 실존적인 고민이야 누구나 다 하는 셈이고, 누구든 필멸이란 개념에 한 번쯤은 몸서리친 적이 있을 것이다. 자비에가 딱히 지나친 것도 아니었고 이상한 것도 아니다.

가스파르는 고개를 들었다. 일렬의 가로등이 강하게 그 존재를 돋보이려 해도 밤은 제 몫을 확실하게 해내고 있었다.

"영원하다는 건 의미 없을지도 몰라."

그의 상상력이 어디선가부터 달그락달그락 움직이기 시작했다.

"영원한 건 없다고 생각해. 물질적으로도, 영적으로도. 있다고 해도, 별로 인간의 삶에 영향을 끼치지도 않을 것 같은데? 우리한테는 운명의 수레바퀴가 더 잘 어울리는 걸."

"뭐?" 의외의 대답이었다. 자비에는 깜짝 놀라 그를 빤히 쳐다보았다. "무슨 수레바퀴? ... 그거 타로 카드에서나 나오는 그림 아냐?"

"맞긴 한데, 개념 자체는 타로하고 상관없어. 올라간 건 반드시 내려오고 밑이 있어야 다시 올라갈 수 있다는 이치야." 그의 표정만 보면, 갈수록 알 수 없다는 분위기였다. "수레바퀴가 너무 진부한 거 같으면 별님을 생각해. 별도 회전하잖아. 행성처럼 빠르진 않지만, 정해진 궤도에 따라 은하계를 돌기도 하고. 핵심은 결국 원점으로 돌아온다는 거지. 내 생각엔, 인생 자체가 순환의 무한 반복이야. 태양이 뜨고 지고 밤이 가면 또 뜨고. 사랑하고 실연하고 또 사랑하고. 기독교도 인정하는 이치 아냐? 하느님 가라사대, 너는 흙이니 흙으로 돌아갈 것이니라..."

"으윽." 자비에는 종교에 관심이 없었다. 크리스마스 날 미사를 보러 가는 걸 제외하면 종교 생각은 하지도 않는 듯 했다. "무슨 말을 하고 싶은 거야. 서두가 길어."

"이게 본론의 일부분이야. 흙으로 돌아가고 끝이 아니니까. 흙으로 돌아간 것은 언젠가 다시 생명을 만들어 내고, 그 생명은 언젠가 다시 흙으로 돌아가. 엄밀히 과학적 사실이지. 식물이 자라고, 나중에 가지가 시들고 잎새가 죽어 거름이 되고, 거기에 씨앗이 뿌려지면 다시 새싹이 돋아나듯이." 왠지 자기 자신의 설명에 괜시리 흥이 붙고 있었다. "그 법칙을 운명에 적응한 게 운명의 수레바퀴야. 네 상황이 좋든 나쁘든, 운명은 둘 중에서 돌고 돌며, 결코 하나의 결과에 얽매이지 않는다는 거지. 그러니까 어떤 상태도 영원히 지속되지 않아. 사람이 아무리 행복해도 영원히 행복할 순 없고, 불행한 사람이 영원히 불행만 안고 살 수 없듯이."

"그건 찬성할 수 없는데. 인간의 불행은 끝이 없어."

가스파르는 고개를 끄덕였다. "응, 표면상으론 공감하기 힘들어. 불행이라는 것들은 길고 끔찍한 과정을 거치는 게 유난히 많고, 행복한 사람보다는 아무래도 불행한 사람들이 많이 보이니까. 당장 뉴스를 봐도 그렇고, 지어낸 이야기들도. 이 세상에 존재하는 거의 모든 신화나 픽션이 누군가의 불행을 기초로 하잖아? 아담과 이브가 선악과를 먹어버려서 인류가 비참해졌고, 파리스가 헬렌을 뺏어가서 트로이 전쟁이 일어났고, 장발장이 찢어지게 가난하지 않았었다면 레 미제라블의 이야기는 아예 시작도 하지 않았겠지." (자비에는 당시 프랑스 문학 수업에서 레 미제라블을 읽고 있었기에 더욱 와닿는 예시였다.) "하지만 그 불행 속에서 사람들은 끝없이 행복을 추구해. 대부분 이미 수레바퀴의 정상에서 추락해본 사람들이니까 더욱. 행복이 뭔질 잘 알기에 자신이 불행하다는 걸 알고 있고, 그 불행에 남아있기 싫어하고, 그걸 토대로 삼아 많은 이들이 불행에서 탈출하지. 현실에서도 마찬가지라고 생각해. 불행도 행복도, 거기서 나오는 희망도 절망도 끝이 없다고. 그리고 그 둘은, 운명에 서로 돌고 돌아 바뀐다고."

흠, 하는 소리와 함께 자비에는 턱을 괴었다. "하지만 꼭 운명에만 맏겨야 하는 거야? 개인의 노력은 어쩌고? 노력이 운명을 바꿀 수 있다고 생각해?"

"있어. 좋은 쪽으로 바꿀 수 있을지, 그게 얼마나 지속될지 보증할 수 없을 뿐이야. 딱히 누군 될 팔자고 누군 안 될 팔자라고 정해진 게 아니니까 언제든 너의 길은 바뀔 수 있고, 혹 나쁜 쪽으로 바뀔 때를 대비해놓는 거지. 노력은 그걸 가능하게 해. 삶에 지극히 개인적인 의미를 주는 게 노력이야."

"흐음."

바람이 따듯했다.

"그러니까."

그는 용기를 내어 자비에의 무릎에 가만히 손을 얹어 보았다.

"영원을 두려워할 필요는 없어. 존재하지 않으니까, 네가 평생 절망에 빠질 일도 없고 너에게 소중한 것들은 의미가 없어지지 않을 거야." 가스파르는 고개를 끄덕이며 말을 계속했다. "물론 아무리 일시적이라도, 너의 소유였던 뭔가를 잃는다는 건 괴로운 일이야. 인정해. 하지만 수레바퀴가 하락하고 별이 멀어지며 네가 잃어버렸다 생각하는 것들은, 사실 잃어버린 게 아니야. 언젠가 네가 상승하면 다시 돌아올 것들이니까. 정확히 네가 기억하고 있던 모습이 아니더라도, 근본적인 성질은 알아볼 수 있는 채로 말야. 다들 잃어버린 것들을 기다리거나, 그것들보다 나은 뭔가를 추구하며 살아가는 거지."

"그렇게 요약하니까 솔깃하긴 하네." 그제서야 자비에는 긍정한다는 표정을 짓고 있었다. 그의 턱을 괸 손에 약간 힘이 들어갔다. "운명 말야, 너무 추상적이잖아. 그딴 거에 체념하는 건 싫다고. 하지만 네 말대로라면 난 내가 오르막길에 있는지 내리막길에 있는지 '생각'하는 바에 따라, 얻고 잃는 것이 달라지는 거잖아?"

"그렇지."

"영원이고 뭐고를 떠나서, 내 삶의 주도권이 내게 있다는 걸 확고히 인정하는 거네. 운명의 여신이 내 삶에 먹칠을 한다 해도."

"네가 구속된 '시간'에 얽매이기 보다는 순환하며 새롭게 태어나는 '본질'에 집중하는 시각이라고 할까."

"캬, 멋진데. 듣기만 해도 힘이 솟는 것 같아." 자비에는 감탄사를 내밷으며 웃었다. 하지만 그 웃음도 잠시, 그는 고개를 숙여 언덕 밑에 깔린 칠흙같은 어둠을 내려다보았다. 잠깐이나마 그의 얼굴에도 짙은 그림자가 드리웠다. "하지만 네 이론은 악운은 언젠가 반드시 지나가고, 떠난 이는 언젠가 반드시 돌아온다는 명제가 성립해야 말이 되지."

옳은 지적이다. 인간의 번뇌는 바로 그걸 입증할 수 없기에 끝나지 않는 것이다. 가스파르는 씁쓸하게 웃었다. "그래."

"그럼 그게 옳다는 증거는?"

"없어. 믿음의 문제야."

"믿음..."

소년은 그렇게 중얼거리며, 자조적인 미소를 보였다.

자비에에게는 너무 어려운 조건이었나 보다. 사실 가스파르의 사정도 다르진 않을 것 같았다. 세상은 믿음으로만 버티기엔 이제 너무 복잡해졌고, 그것만으로 인생을 일구어 간다는 건 더욱 상상할 수 없었으니까. 물론 그런 사람들도 있겠지만, 그들이 믿는 게 진실에 기반을 둔다거나 적어도 도움이 될만한 믿음이라는 보장은 없었다. 세상엔 현실과 진실과 진리가 잔인해 아름다운 거짓을 믿는 사람이 수두룩히 많고, 믿음으로 일궈내는 것보다 아무리 간절히 믿어도 이루어지지 않는 신념이며, 소원이며, 기적이 몇 할은 많을 것이다.

"네가 대학 가고 나면..."

지금처럼 말이다.

"이제... 자주 만나기는 힘들겠지."

아아, 그런 거였구나. 그 이야기를 하고 싶어서 이렇게 둘러 말했던 거구나.  
내가 떠나는 게 싫어서 그랬니. 이별이 너무 오래 지속될까봐, 영원히 헤어지는 게 싫어서.  
영원이라는 것이 두려워서. 영원에 짓눌려, 우린 서로한테 아무것도 아닌 존재가 될 것 같아서.

진짜 그렇게 될지도 모르는데.

"그래."

딱히 자비에와 상의해 본 적은 없지만, 가스파르에게 남은 시간은 그리 많지 않았다.  
그는 시험도 다 마쳤고, 입시에도 성공했기에 이제 고등학교 졸업식만 기다리고 있는 신세였다. 여름이 가고 가을이 오면 대학생이 되어 이 곳을 떠날 것이었다. 하도 당연한 일이라 자비에도 그도 무덤덤하게 넘어갈 줄 알았는데, 사실 괜찮지 않았나 보다. 하지만 어찌할까. 대학이야 다들 가고, 학창시절 친구는 누구나 잃어버리는-

"멀리 가는 거야?"

"멀어봤자 파리야. 지금만큼 가깝지 않을 뿐."

그 말에 자비에는 고개를 끄덕였지만, 그의 입가에는 자조의 미소가 계속 떠 있었다. 같은 도시라 해도 파리는 굉장히 컸으며, 가스파르는 기숙사에 들어갈 예정이었으니까. 아무나 어슬렁거리며 드나들 수 있는 공간은 아니었다. 기숙사이기에 가스파르가 집에 오는 일은 더욱 적어질 테고, 자비에도 곧 바칼로레아 (Baccalauréat) 시험준비를 해야 할 판이었다. 더 이상 여유가 없었다.  
그렇다. 둘은 너무 잘 알고 있었다. 학교에서 만날 수도 없고 서로의 집을 방문할 수도 없으니, 이 우정을 지켜나가기는 어려울 것이라는 것을. 멀지 않아 서로 연락할 수단이 편지나 전화밖에 남지 않을 터인데, 자비에와 가스파르 둘 다 개인 전화나 우편함을 갖고 있지 않았다. 그 시대는 다들 그랬다. 어쩌면 너무나도 흔해빠진 이야기였기에 더 슬펐을지도 몰랐다. 극적인 절교도 아니고, 감동적인 이별도 아닌, 그저 희미해진 시간에 녹아 사라지는 것이. 물론 가스파르가 조금 더 일찍 고등학교로 옮기긴 했지만, 그래봤자 길 건너 차이였으니 완전한 '이별'의 전례는 없었던 것이었다.

"편지 정도는 할 수 있어. 기숙사라도 우편 시설은 있으니까..."

가스파르가 주저하는 걸 느꼈는지 자비에는 가만히 웃었다. 그는 먼저 일어나 무릎을 털고, 고개를 들어 밤하늘을 쳐다보았다.

"인생은 순환의 연속이라고 했지. 오늘 넌 굉장히 설득력 있는 주장을 펼쳤어." 그는 고개를 끄덕였지만, 가스파르의 대답을 기다리진 않고 계속 이야기했다. "네 말대로라면 우린 언제든 다시 만나게 되겠지. 사 년 내내 펜팔이 되어볼수도 있고, 같은 직장에 다니거나, 아님 말 그대로 길 한복판에서 마주친다던지. 영원한 슬픔이 있든 없든 증명되지 않은 건 마찬가지니까, 난 널 믿어볼래."

아무 말도 할 수 없었다. 가스파르는 대답을 할려다, 가슴 깊숙히서부터 일렁이는 숨막힘에 입을 다물고 말았다.  
슬픔. 운명이나 영원 같은 것 때문에 아니라, 사실 그저 그가 떠나가서 슬프다고 한다. 가스파르가 느낀 아쉬움과는 사뭇 다른, 초조하고 여린 아픔이었다.  
쓰라린 고독함이 밀려왔다. 별을 수놓은 밤 하늘은 저렇게도 아름다운데, 자기 혼자만 그 어둠에 짓눌려 마치 물이 빠진 수족관의 바닥에 앉아 있는 것 같았다.

"하지만 이것이 영원해야만 한다면... 그래도 난, 아름다운 이별이 되었으면 좋겠어. 너랑 함께해서 즐거웠으니까."

자비에의 미소. 그의 따스함.  
구체적으로 상상할 수 없는 희미한 냄새, 감촉.  
그런 것을 그리움이라고 할 수 있을까.  
그것의 부재를 외로움이라고 할 수 있을까.

그걸 실제로 체험해볼 용기가 있을까. 하나같이 대답하기 두려운 질문밖에 없었다. 그 역시 자리에서 일어나 자비에 곁에 섰다.

"말했잖아... 영원 같은 거, 의미 없다고."

가스파르는 이 상황에 유일하게 대처할 수 있는 방법은 허세뿐이라 생각했다. 한없이 비겁하지만, 자신이 어떻게든 자비에를 안심시키는게 옳은 일이라고. (사실 전혀 비겁한 일이 아니었는데도 말이다.) 잠깐 숨을 들이쉬어 불안감을 가라앉히고, 그는 자비에에게 아무렇지도 않은 듯 미소를 지여 보였다.

"영원한 이별도 없어. 조금 오래 기다린다 해도, 우리 어느쪽이든..."

"..."

"별이 되기 전엔 다시 만날 수 있을꺼야."

자비에는 이에 진실한 미소로 답했다. 하지만 가스파르의 입장에서는 영 정반대의 효과가 나는 것 같았다. 입을 떼자마자 자신이 하는 말에 예상치 못한 암시가 숨겨져 있다는 걸 깨달았기 때문이다. 또한 그 암시가, 어쩌면 자비에가 이 대화 내내 숨겨오고 있던 의미였을지도 모른다는 것을.  
흔하게, 사람이 죽으면 별이 된다고 한다. 그때까지 못 만난다면. 어찌어찌 살아가다가, 별이 되는 게 삶보다 나아 보일정도로 괴로워진다면, 관계가 단절됬기에 서로가 그 정도로 비참해졌다는 걸 모른다면. 분명히 자비에와 가스파르 둘 이상으로 심각한 문제였다.

"... 넌... 아무리 먼 길을 돌아서라도 내게 돌아올 거라고, 믿고 있으니까."

물론 현실적으로 그렇게 극단적인 해석은 필요하지 않았다. 말 그대로 죽기 전에 '딱 한 번이라도' 다시 만난다면 가스파르의 약속은 지켜질 테니까. 파리가 아무리 넓다 해도 평생동안 얼굴 한 번 마주치지 않고 살 리는 없었다. 그 만남을 대확 생활 중에 이어나갈수 있을지 없을지가 문제지, 그 이상 쓸데없는 주제에 신경쓸 필요는 없지 않을까.

그러니까 됐다. 언제 어딘가에서 다시 만날 수 있을 것이다. 멀쩡히 산 채로, 반드시. 억지로 다시금 불안을 가라앉힌 그를 보며, 자비에는 가만히 이름을 불러 주었다.

"가스파르."

소년의 흑색 머리카락이 산들바람에 흩날렸다. 오래 전 잡아봤던 그 갸름한 손이 다시 한번 가스파르의 손바닥 위에 포개졌다.

"날 잊지 말아줘."

한여름 밤의 샛별마냥, 가볍고 따듯했다.  
자비에의 살결도. 체온도.

\-----

한동안 그를 만날 수 없었다.

\-----

정확히 말하자면, 그 후로 몇번 보고 헤어졌다. 한 명은 시험 공부에 뛰어들고, 한 명은 센 강을 건너 대학으로.  
생각보다 괴로운 일은 아니었다. 일단 떠나고 나니 그리움은 옅어지고, 당장 집중해야 할 것들이 훨씬 늘어 있었다. 가스파르에게도 안타까운 일이었지만, 몇 달이 지나고 나자 익숙해졌다. 아마 자비에가 너무 차분하게 작별인사를 해서 그랬을 것이다. 그는 가스파르의 부재를 불가피한 것으로 받아들였었기에 - 그 짧은 순간의 유약함을 제외하고는 - 그에게 침착하게 인사를 건네고, 행운을 빌어 주었다. 나중에서야 가스파르는 그걸 너무나도 당연히 여긴 어리석은 자신을 자책했지만, 벌써 많은 시간이 흘러 버린 후였다. 아니, 그 때까지는 자책할 시간도 없었다.

자신을 돌아볼 수가 없었다. 대학 생활은 힘들었다. 당장 일에 쫒기고 앞날이 불확실해 자신을 어떻게 돌아봐야 할지도 몰랐다.

「날 잊지 말아줘...」

몰랐다고 생각했다.

깨달음은 행동에 옮기지 않으면 살그머니 사라지기 마련이다. 그래서 그는 그렇게 살아갔다. 지긋지긋하게 길면서도 찰나뿐이었던 오 년을.  
편지를 보냈지만 답장은 한번밖에 오지 않았다. 가스파르는 오래 상심하지 않았다. 어느 새 그날 밤 언덕에서의 아쉬움조차 흐릿해진 것 같았다.  
그리움은 있었지만 염원이라 부른 적은 없었다. 만나고 싶었지만, 다시 만난다 해도, 못한다 해도 그리 상관없을 것 같았다.  
그가 안고 갈 것은 작은 가시 정도의 아픔뿐일거라 생각했다. 스웨터의 정전기 같은 따끔함.

하지만 작은 생채기도 반복되면 깊은 상처가 되고, 흉터를 내어, 결국은 모든 게 부서지기 마련이다. 가스파르야 나름대로 자비에를 완전히 잊을 수 있다고 생각했지만, 사실은 잊지 못했을 것이다. 몇십년이고 그 작은 아픔이 축적되었다면, 평생 자비에와의 기억을 곱씹기만 해야 했다면, 그게 더 괴로운 일이 아니었을까. 당장 기숙사를 뛰쳐나가 옛 친구를 찾는 건 무리라 쳐도, 그가 자비에와의 관계를 이어가려 노력하지 않은 건 사실이지 않은가. 나이가 들수록 어린 자신의 무지함을 후회하고, 죄책감을 쌓여 갈 게 뻔했다. 자비에가 말했던 영원의 저주가 현실이 되어가고 있었다.  
그 고통을 오래 겪지 않은 것이 가스파르의 최고의 행운이었다. 오 년 동안 수레바퀴 밑에서 살아가던 그는 오 년 후에 다시 상승했다. 그리 멀리 있지 않던 자비에와 함께.

어디선가 별님이 한 번의 순환을 마치고, 둘의 삶의 여정이 다시 교차된 곳은 대학 동아리 모임에서였다.

"새로 들어온 애야. 모두들 인사해."

꿈이 아니었을까.

「가스파르... 선배?」

기나긴 세월이 일 초로 압축된다. 자비에 드 로즈네입니다- 라는 인삿말을 듣자마자 알아봤다. 오래 전, 그들의 첫 만남 후 교문에서 가스파르를 부르던 그 목소리 - 그대로였다.  
가스파르는 너무 놀라 그 자리에 얼어붙어 있었다. 가슴이 철렁 내려앉고 볼이 달아올랐다. 운명하며 수레바퀴며 실컷 운운한건 자신이 아닌가. 막상 자신이 그 섭리와 마주치자 쩔쩔매는 꼴이라니, 실소가 나올 일이었다. 하지만 분명히, 자신이 알고 있는 그 자비에였다. 호리호리한 체격, 그새 길어진 머리카락, 짖궂은 목소리. 커피색 눈동자, 나른한 미소.

아직도 잊지 못한 것이 남아있었다니.

"그대였었나 (C'était donc vous)"

가스파르는 애써 그렇게 말하고 얼굴을 붉혔다. 시간이 뭐라고. 겨우 다섯 번의 생일을 건너 만났을 뿐인데 벌써 어른의 겉치레에 물들어버렸다. 그것이 재미있었는지 자비에는 가만히 웃었다. 그에겐 그런 허울 따위는 아무런 상관이 없는 것 같았다.

"너야 뭐, 여전하구나 (Tu es toujours le même)"

참 너그러운 말투였다. 현재진행형으로, 헤어진 적이 한 번도 없었듯이.

나중에 듣기로는, 자비에에겐 지옥같은 시간이었단다. 그리 좋은 학생이 아니었던 그는 항상 우등생들에게 비교당했었고, 시험기간 내내 힘들어했다. 게다가 가스파르가 떠난지 얼마 안 돼 갑자기 이사까지 가게 되어, 그의 편지를 받아볼 수도 없고 (단 한번을 제외하고는) 답장도 할 수 없게 되었다. 말 그대로 생고생이였다. 그나마 떠나간 친구에 대한 집착은 없어서, 어찌어찌 대학에 들어갔을 때도 가스파르와 다른 곳에 지원했었지만 -

"전공을 바꿨어. 세 번이나, 한 번은 학기 도중에."

"많이 힘들었겠구나..."

"좋은 경험은 많았어. 여기저기 옮겨다니기만 해서 교수님들에겐, 음. 좀 안 좋은 의미로 유명해졌지만. 대학생활을 무슨 뷔페 취급하냐고."

\- 그래서 디자인과로 전공을 바꾸고, 학교도 옮기고, 거기서 오랜 친구를 다시 만났습니다.  
설마 가스파르가 아직도 거기 있었을 줄은 몰랐단다. 아마도 벌써 졸업해, 어딘가 머나먼 데로 떠났을것 같았다고.  
지금까지 살면서, 자신이 '틀렸기에' 그렇게 행복했던 적은 그때가 처음이었다고 했다.

그 뒤로 이어진 일은 꼭 쓰지 않아도 알 것이다. 그렇게 둘은 다시 만나고, 다시 우정을 쌓고, 결국에는 진짜로 슈퍼스타까지 돼버렸다.  
거기부터는 누구나 아는 이야기였다. 다른 사람들에겐 그들의 과거보다 지금의 성공이 중요했다. 두 사람의 재회 자체가 얼마나 기적적이었는지, 그들은 영원히 모를 것이다.  
그래서 과거는 둘만의 비밀로 남았다. 별님도, 영원도, 운명의 수레바퀴도, 작은 유리잔에 담긴 방울꽃 한 다발처럼 고이 간직했다. 그리고 둘은 나란히 함께 하게 되었다.

어떤 의미에서라도, 영원히.

\-----

"영원에 대해 노래하고 싶어."

그 이야기를 다시 꺼내게 된 건 2010년의 일이었다.

때는 가을이었다. 둘은 무료한 일상에서 벗어나, 일 년 후에 나올 스튜디오 앨범에 한창 작업하고 있던 중이었다. (어디까지나 그들의 기준으로만 무료한 거였겠지만, 아무래도 상관없다.) 앨범은 순조롭게 진행되고 있었고 반 년 후에 새롭게 내놓을 싱글도 형태를 갖추어 가고 있었다. 작업이 빠르지도 않고 더디지도 않으며, 시간이 많지도 않고 적지도 않은, 딱 적당한 그 경계선에서 두 남자는 머물러 있었다.  
소나기가 그윽한 밤이였다. 자비에는 소파에 누워 나른하게 잡지를 뒤적이고 있었고, 가스파르는 몇 시간째 키보드 앞에 앉아 있었다. 창 밖에는 빗줄기밖에 보이지 않았다. 어둑어둑한 그 공간 속에서, 그는 권태로운 기분에 휩싸여 영원에 대해 고뇌하고 있었다. 덤으로, 소중한 친구와의 추억도 함께.

자비에는 한동안 대답하지 않았다. 가스파르의 말을 듣지 못한 것처럼. 하지만 마음에 불안의 그림자가 드리워질 찰나, 그는 고개를 돌려 놀란 눈으로 가스파르를 응시했다. "영원?"

잊어버린 것일까. 시간이 이렇게 흘렀는데 그럴 만도 했다. 그들이 다시 만난 후, 그 날 했던 이야기를 다시 회상해 본 적은 없었다.  
다행히 자비에는 눈치가 워낙 빨랐기에 바로 기억해 냈다. 희미하게나마. "영원이라면... 영겹의 시간이 아닌, 운명의 변화나 순환의 법칙 같은 거겠지?"

가스파르는 고개를 숙였다. "오랫동안 생각해 본 일이야. 그 날부터 쭉..."

말을 잇지 못해 망설였다. 오래 생각해본 것 치고는 설명하기 지독하게 어려운 일이였다. 어렸을 때는 간단했던 것 같은데.  
그는 안절부절 못해 주머니에 꽂힌 휴대폰을 만지작거렸다. 참으로 요상한 물건이었다. 그들이 처음으로 헤어졌을 때 휴대폰은 흔하지 않았었다. 불운이었을까, 축복이었을까. 휴대폰만 있었다면 둘 다 긴 세월을 괴로워하며 보내진 않았겠지만, 아마 값진 깨달음은 얻지 못했을 것이다.

좋다. 그 깨달음 때문에 다시 만났다고 치자. 서로 인삿말 한 번 주고받지 못했던 그 오 년은, 자신들이 성공하기 위해 필요한 부재였다고. 하지만 그렇다고 자비에에게 미안하지 않은 건 아니었다.

아마도 그것이 근본일 것이다. 그의 죄책감이. 이제서야 그 느낌을 표현할 영감을 얻은 것이었다.

그 속을 아는지 모르는지, 자비에는 한동안 조용했다. 긴장된 기다림에 가스파르의 신경이 복숭아털처럼 민감해져 있었다. 그러나 자비에는 그의 파트너로써 그를 잘 이해하고 있었고, 마침내 입을 열었을 때 그는 가스파르에게 아무 것도 강요하지 않았다. "커피 마실래?"

딱히 의미가 있다면, 편안해지라는 배려 정도. 후우, 하는 소리와 함께 가스파르는 참던 숨을 내쉬었다.

"응."

자비에는 바로 일어서 부엌으로 사라졌다. 가스파르도 잠깐 앉아 있다가, 그를 따라갔다.  
그가 커피를 만드는 방식은 항상 같았다. 주전자에 물을 채우고, 원두를 그라인더에 두어 스푼 넣는다. 사각사각, 원두 갈리는 소리와 물 끓는 소리가 기분 좋게 섞여 갔다. 가스파르는 자비에의 길고 여린 손가락과 그의 분주한 움직임을 한참 바라보았다. 커피가 한 방울씩 우러나올 무렵, 그는 가만히 자비에 뒤로 다가가 그의 흑단같은 머릿결에 얼굴을 파묻었다.

자비에는 딱히 반응하지 않았다. 가스파르 역시 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 부엌에서 커피 향이 진하게 퍼져나가고 있었다.

지난 십 년간 참 많은 일이 있었다.

2000년도의 끝자락에 접어들며 둘은 온 지구를 돌아 사랑받는 듀오가 되었다. 그 천재적인 재능을 희한한 데 발휘해서, 기행도 마음껏 저지르고 아무데서나 취해 나자빠져 보기도 하고 손을 반쯤 찢기기도 하고 별의별 짓을 다 해봤다. 그 와중에 한바탕 싸우기도 했고, 서로 마주보며 오랫동안 미소짓기도 했다. 심지어 꽃길을 걷게 된 자신들이 너무 자랑스럽고, 이 인연을 허락해 준 운명의 신에게 감사스러워 무대에 오를 때마다 십자가를 사이에 두고 입을 맞추기도 했다. 펜던트를 중간에 둔 키스는 짤막했지만, 따뜻하고 달콤하고 살 맛이 났고 또 산다는 건 굉장한 일이었기에, 하여튼 둘의 사이는 될 대로 되었다.  
성격도 뚜렷해졌다. 엄격한 집안에서 해방된 자비에는 감수성이 한결 풍부해져 수다스러워졌고, 가스파르는 더욱 과묵해져 입이 무거워졌다. 곱씹을 게 많아서 그랬기도 하지만, 자신들이 발을 들인 업계가 변덕스러워서기도 했다. 음악을 생계로 잡기 위해선 보고 배워야 할 게 아주 많았고, 자비에의 다혈질끼를 달랠 수 있는 사람은 아무래도 자기밖에 없었으니까.

"여기."

하지만 지금은 그게 문제가 아니다. 가스파르의 손에 쿠키 두 개가 담긴 접시가 쥐어졌다. 서로 한 개씩.  
시나몬과 화이트 초코렛 칩. 가스파르가 가장 좋아하는 맛이였다. 학창 시절때부터 자비에와 함께 자주 만들어 봤던 쿠키기도 했다.  
게다가 생각해 보니 대학 다닐 때는 먹어본 기억이 없었다. 자비에가 그의 삶에 돌아온 후에, 그것도 최근에야 다시 만들기 시작했던 레시피였으니까.

왜 그는 이리도 오랜 시간을 슬퍼하고 있었을까.

"... 고마워."

자비에는 고개를 끄덕였다. 커피를 들고 다시 거실로 돌아와 앉을 때도 비슷하게 무표정이었다. 가스파르도 잠자코 자리에 돌아와서, 그의 의견을 기다렸다. 자비에가 다시 침묵을 깨기까지는 영겹의 시간이 흐르는 듯 했다.

"그래," 라는 한마디와 함께 그는 마침내 커피잔을 입에 대어 홀짝거렸다. "그동안 철학은 더 배워 봤어?"

왠지 모르게 그의 얼굴을 똑바로 쳐다볼 수 없었다. "살아 봤어."

"그럼 됐네." 가스파르가 얼떨결에 고개를 들고 보니, 자비에는 환하게 웃고 있었다. "노래해보자. 영원에 대해. 너랑 함께라면 잘 나올 거야. 근데 가사 쓸려면 좀 진땀날지도 모르겠네. 어쩔 셈이야? 난해한 주제라고 꼭 희석해야 하는 건 아니지만, 오늘은 성 아우구스티누스의 은총논쟁에 대해 배워보자꾸나! 식으로 밀고 나가는 건..."

"밀고 나가면 어때서. 은총논쟁이라, 우리 십자가 값은 하겠네." 간만에 가스파르도 진심으로 웃었다. "노골적일 필요는 없으니까, 가사는 적당히 시적으로 갈 생각이야. 가능하면 운명론에 따르는 신화나 서사시에 맞춰 쓰고 싶어. 노르드 신화, 아더왕, 그런 거?"

"오오. 웅장해!"

"앨범에 맞추려면 영어로 써야 하니까, 그건 좀 복잡할지도 모르겠네. 송라이터를 찾아야겠어. 어렵긴 하겠지만 도전할 만하다고 생각해."

"하자, 그럼. 우리한테 중요한 이야기니까, 그 노래의 가치는 이미 충분해. 네가 나한테 해준 얘기니까 넌 확실히 기억하고 있겠지." 다른 사람이었으면 거기서 적당히 끝날 토론이었지만, 자비에는 말을 계속했고 - 바로 그 순간, 가장 중요한 고백을 털어놓았다. 마치 가스파르에겐 너무나도 소중한 그 진실이, 지나가는 독백 정도의 무게였다는 듯. "난 솔직히 우리가 다시 만날지 몰랐어. 서로 알아볼 수 있을지도 자신이 없었는걸. 하지만 네가 한 말은 항상 기억하고, 믿고 있었어. 지금은 힘들고 아프지만, 언젠간 난 다신 솟아오를 거라고. 네가 없는 세월이 밑바닥이라면 올라갈 곳밖에 남지 않았잖아? 그리고 넌 결국 옳았지. 그러니까, 잘 될 꺼야. 반드시."

가스파르는 소파에 걸터앉은 채 그를 가만히 바라보았다. 자비에는 살며시 눈을 내리뜨고, 곧 쿠키를 하나 집어 가볍게 베어 물었다.  
시나몬은 언제나 달콤하다. 소파 저편에서도, 영원을 뛰어넘어서도. 적당히 식은 커피를 저으며, 가스파르 역시 잔을 들고 한 입 들이마셨다.  
달콤씁쓸한 커피의 향이 입 안에 퍼진다. 흰 사기컵의 가장자리가 램프빛을 받아 부드럽게 빛났다.

문득 가스파르는 자신의 삶이 굉장히 근사하다는 것을 깨달았다.

자비에 없이 이 모든 것이 가능했을까. 그럴 것 같지 않았다. 행복을 축적할수록 오 년간의 헤어짐이 마음에 걸리는 건 확실히 그것 때문이었다.  
가스파르에겐 남은 빚이 있었다. 자신의 기대에 부응하려 했던 모든 노력, 운명의 수레바퀴가 돌기를 기다리던 시간. 그리고, 그 시간을 인내해준 자비에에 대한 감사.  
자비에는 멋지게 그의 곁에 돌아와 그에게 엄청난 행운을 안겨 주었다. 그러니 이번엔 자기 차례였다. 분명 자비에도, 내색은 하지 않았지만 오래 기다리고 있었을 것이다.

"뭘 모르고 떠들었던 나지만, 그래도... 일이 잘 풀려서 다행이야. 정말, 진심으로." 그렇게 말하면서도 마음 한 켠의 불안함은 여전해, 그는 몇 번이나 손가락 깍지를 끼다가 다시 풀었다. "줄곧... 사과하고 싶었어. 나의 소홀함을."

"그래서 이런 얘기를... 야, 잠깐, 그렇다고 노래 안 쓰는 건 아니지?"

"어째서 그런 해석을 하는 거야. 노래도 중요하지만 너는 더욱..." 역시 자비에는 별종이었다. 하지만 그 엉뚱함조차 너무 애틋하게 다가와, 가스파르는 잠깐 숨을 쉴 수 없었다. 아아, 다시 가슴이 일렁인다. "널 보고 싶었어. 정말 많이. 지금이야 맨날 보는 사이지만, 운명이 따라주지 않았더라면... 내 노력이 불충분했던 건 사실인걸."

그는 자리에서 일어나 자비에 앞에 무릎을 끓었다. 그의 창백한 두 손이 자비에의 황금빛 손을 둘러쌌다. "가스파르."

"그래서 너한테 항상 감사하고 있어. 내가 기억하는 대로 돌아와줘서. 날 믿어 줘서. 성공할 거란 보장은 하나도 없었는데, 그래도 나와 이 일을 시작해 줘서." 자비에의 살결은 고양이처럼 부드럽고 따스했다. 가스파르는 그의 손을 꼭 잡아 그 느낌을 각인시켰다. "생각해보면 난 항상 그런 식이었지. 그날 밤도. 지금이야 네가 영원을 두려워하지 않게 해준 이야기가 네 버팀목이 되었다는 걸 알고 있지만, 그 전엔 많이 후회했어. 내가 너에게 준 건 결국 불확실한 믿음이었으니까."

"..."

"그래, 그렇게 생각했지. 내가 너에게 짐을 얹히고, 널 그대로 내버려뒀다고. 난 전혀 책임을 지려 하지 않았는데 말야. 바보같이 널 잊으려고만..." 목이 메였다. 자비에의 온기가 그를 둘러쌌다. 가스파르는 한동안 그의 포옹 속에 가만히 있었고, 다시 말할 용기를 얻은 순간 고개를 끄덕여 물러났다. "그래도 그리워했어. 그리움이 영원하지 않아서 얼마나 다행인지 몰라. 내가 무슨 말을 더 할 수 있을까. 고마워, 그냥. 잃어버린 오 년이 아쉬울 뿐이야."

그제서야 그는 입을 다물었다. 이 정도로 마음에 담긴 말을 쏟아내는 일은, 아마도 몇 년동안 다시 없을 것이다.  
자비에는 아무 말 없이 그의 어깨를 토닥였다. 자비에다운 행동은 아니었지만, 그 손길엔 무한한 위로가 담겨 있었다.  
넌 나한테 잘못한게 없다고. 네 판단은 옳았고, 넌 약속을 지켰으니까, 우리 사이에 아쉬워할 건 없다고, 그의 미소가 가스파르를 위로하고 있었다.

커피는 아직 따뜻했다. 자기 몫인 쿠키도, 머릿속에서 달그락거리는 가사와 멜로디도, 모두 제 자리에 있었다.  
그래서 마침내, 오랜 시간을 흘러, 가스파르는 안심할 수 있었다.

"... 나에게 돌아와 준 너에게, 노래를 하나 선물하고 싶어. 받아줄 거지?"

소나기는 오래 전 그쳐 있었다. 자비에는 무심한 듯 창문 밖을 바라보았다. "달이 아름답네."

왠지 학창 시절마냥 다시 맨 속을 들킨 느낌이었다. 가스파르는 얼굴을 붉혀 그의 옆구리를 쿡 찔렀다.  
그래도 자비에는 웃어줬다. 언제나처럼 시원하게. 그의 머리가 가스파르의 어깨에 살포시 얹혔다.

"바보."

"아하하."

달빛을 제치고 지평선 저 멀리에서, 작은 별이 하나 반짝였다.

**Author's Note:**

> * 'On'n'On'의 가장 중요한 주제는 운명의 필연성입니다. 운명은 끊임없이 변화하는 것이기 때문에 행운이 왔다고 해서 기뻐할 것도 아니고 불행이 닥쳤다고 슬퍼할 일도 아니죠.  
> 무엇보다도, '반드시' 그렇게 됩니다. 삶이 태어나고, 무르익고, 지고, 또 태어나듯이. 인간이 경험할 수 있는 모든 운과 느낄 수 있는 모든 희로애락은 바퀴처럼 돌고 돌아 원점으로 돌아오고, 또 다시 돌고, 끊임없는 순환을 반복합니다. 딱히 운명론을 믿진 않지만, 중세 서적들 읽어보면 엄청 자주 튀어나오는 개념이라 재밌습니다 ㅋㅋ 
> 
> * 쓰면서 참고한 서적은 보에티우스의 '철학의 위안'입니다. 'On'n'On'을 처음 들었던 적도 이 책 처음 읽으면서였습니다. 전율이 쫙 흐르더군요. 덕분에 저는 중세학/서양철학을 공부했고, 지금은 중세문학 번역가로 일하고 있습니다.  
> 철학 좋아요. 철학 최곱니다. 존중입니다 취향해주세요.
> 
> * 근데 뭐 팬픽으로만 따지면 저스티스가 더 중요하죠. 사실 이 글을 쓰게 된 계기는 철학을 의논하고 싶어서가 아닙니다. 도대체 이분들이 어떻게 만났는지 아직도 결론이 안 나서입니다 ㅠㅠ  
> 가끔 인터뷰 할때마다 첫 만남에 대해 얘기하긴 하는데 푸는 썰이 매번 달라요 ㅋㅋ 언제는 고등학교 때 친구의 친구로써 만났다 하고, 언제는 대학다닐때 자비에가 가스파르의 기행에 꽂여서 (...), 언제는 여자친구 때문이라던지... 진실은 영원히 저 너머일것 같습니다. 자사전이라도 나오면 모를까?
> 
> * 프랑스는 음주에 나이 제한이 없습니다. 구매 제한 연령은 18살이지만, 2009년 이전엔 16살이었으니 자비에나 가스파르나 뒷산에서 맥주마시는데 문제가 전혀 없습니다. 고증은 정확합니다.
> 
> * 딱히 사실관계를 따지자면 일단 이 오라버니들, 대학생이 된 후에 만난 건 맞는 것 같습니다. 하지만 팬픽따위가 그런 걸 구구절절 신경쓸 이유는 없죠 ㅎㅎ 그저 알려진 썰들 중에서 몇 개를 그럴듯하게 엮어 이야기를 만들었습니다. 소꿉친구/선후배 전개 좋아해요. 서구권에선 선배라는 개념이 딱히 없지만.
> 
> * 자비에 왈: ['우린 고등학생 때 만날 수도 있었지만, 가스파르는 내 2-3년 연상이었으니 날 존나 쥐어박았겠지요ㅋ'](https://youtu.be/_718-3bleOs?t=100)
> 
> * 프랑스에서는 철학이 고등학교 필수과목입니다. 애들은 엄청 싫어하는 것 같지만.
> 
> * 분명히 아주 진지한 주제를 가지고... 아주 진지하게 시작한 팬픽인데... 왜 시작부터 끝까지 개드립만 친 느낌일까요 ㅡㅁㅡ;;;


End file.
